borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Deus the collector
I'm new here, but i saw some character ideas and decided to make one of my own.--Aaxelae (talk) 03:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Background Deus used to be a local weapon manufacturer as part of his family's business, but he heard the call to go to Pandora and promise of bringing peace and riches was almost overwhelming. It took a while, but he learned how to use his guns. But he knew that wouldn't be enough. So he quit the shop and begun crafting something he knew he could trust in case of emergencies. The result was a vicious assault rifle named Thanatos. His family protested, but he left the next morning. He, along with four other vault hunters, took an aircraft transport. And on the way, they quickly became friends. They expected a warm welcome from Handsome Jack, but instead of that, they were blown out of the air and lead into a trap orchestrated by Handsome Jack. Only Deus and a hunter named Cyril survived the crashed and a scouting party came by to make sure the job was finished. Deus made a promise to help get Cyril out of this, but despite this, the guy was injured. Deus made it to the sanctuary with him, but Cyril's wounds were too far gone and he died. At that time, Deus believed himself to be responsible for the deaths of all four other hunters believing that he could have done more and so, he became a lone wolf refusing help from others in fear that he might get them killed. Shortly afterwards, Deus decided to continue hunting for the vault to stop Handsome Jack from acquiring it. One such search took him nearby the trainrails where he saw an explosion. He ran toward the crash site fearing that he would be caught up in yet another incident.... Alternate Ending Deus never saw the explosion and remains hunting by himself until the events of borderlands 3. Personality Despite bleming himself for the deaths of his comrads, he still has a decent form of self-respect. And while Cyril seemed nice and all, he quickly got over his death and moved on. He is willing to help others and make friends, but systematically rejects other people's help. And finally, he might not act like it, but he cares decently about others. At least enough to try and help them out. Appearance He is wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt with a torn right sleeve and underneath, a white tee-shirt. He also has wavy hair and goggles resting on his forehead. Finally, he has faded grey pants and a belt full of various ammo and other junk. His class mod is a badge hanging on the belt. Action Skill Thanatos Equips an assault rifle called Thanatos. Thanatos has good stats as grow as you level up and a 10% burn chance. Burning damage is a portion of base damage and therefore, contingent on the player's level. It has 60 bullets in it's clip and re-enters cooldown as soon as you run out. Upgrades can make this a truely frightening weapon indeed, Cooldown time: 45 seconds after it's ammo is depleted. Skill trees Deus has three skill trees. Tinkerer, Survivor, and Scavenger. Tinkerer This skill tree is solely for making Thanatos stronger in various ways whether it is power, elemental effects, grenade clips, or several other things. Survivor This skill tree focuses on becoming incredibly difficult to kill giving you basic shield, health, and speed bonuses, giving buffs if you lose your shields, and much more. Scavenger This tree is focused on item drops allowing them to give more and even grant bonuses sometimes. Echo communications __ __ Quotes When joining. *Three-two-one Go! *Let's do this. *I have a good feeling about this... When intering "Fight for your life." *I don't feel too good... *I hate it when this happens... *Hang in there self... *I knew i should've taken that medical class... When reviving an ally. *Get up Cy- I mean, just get up! *Don't die on me yet! *The funny thing is, i don't even know the first thing about treating injuries. *You still have a job to do soldier. *You owe me for this. *I'm not losing any more of my friends today. *YOU MADE IT TO THE BONUS ROUND!!! *And this is why i don't bring friends with me. When being revived. *Do you mind not telling anyone. I have a reputation to uphold. *Thanks for the rescue. *As fun as this was, it's time for me to get back to work. *Lets not go through this again. Critical kill *Woah! *This is fun! *I made the right decision coming here! *Bye! *Send me a postcard! Throwing a grenade *Fire in the hole *Did i remember to pull the pin? *This is gonna hurt a lot. Killing a Badass *Well that was fun. *Maybe next time, they'll pose challenge. *I hope this isn't all they have to offer. *More! When recovering (Kill revive.) *I don't need help! *I FEEL FANTASTIC!! *I'm back baby! *Time for round two! *Honestly, did you think i was going to die. *You can't kill me that easily. *It looks like i made it to another round. When Deus Ex Machina is activated *One. More. Time. *Ouch. I feel like. Ouch. *Final round. Using Thanatos *Let me introduce you to my gun. *Oh this is gonna hurt all right. *Let me teach you a lesson. *You can't beat Thanatos. *Lets see how you fair against my prized gun. Kill streak *There goes another one. *This is too easy. *(Humming.) *You can't beat me. Kills with Thanatos *That'll leave a mark. *Goodbye! *When will you realize you can't win? *You shouldn't have attacked. *Your lesson has been learned. Critical hits *Oops. *Well aren't i lucky... *Are you still alive? You wont be... When spotting a Badass *Lookout! *Got a bead on a high-profle target! *Enemy inbound! *Check your six! When ramming enemies while driving *Sigh* I'm gonna have to clean that up. *Lookout you idiots. *This is too easy... *And there goes another one. *Did you feel a bump? Hitting another player while driving *Apply the breaks! *Are you even trying not to get hit? *You're gonna scratch my paint job. *Out of the way! *This reminds me of story... *Does my insurance cover this... *Where are the seatbelts anyways... Issuing a challenge *Come on. You know you want to. *Want to see who's better? *You're not scared are you? *Lets fight. Right now. Looking at a map *Is that the location i'm headed towards? *Everything here looks the same! *Yep. I'm definately lost. *Who needs directions? Spotting items *Shiny! *That looks valuable. *I'll take that. *I wonder what it'll sell for... *Glorious loot! *To the victor goes the spoils. *And i win the grand prize. *I wonder what that is? When waiting *Hums* *COME ON PANDORA! DO SOMETHING!!! *Sometimes, you got to sit back and smell the roses, but now's not the time. *This is getting really monotonous. *Are we looking for something? *Isn't there something really important we're supposed to be doing? *Can we get on with this? *Now i know what it's like to be on guard duty... Leveling up *And another point for me. *Look out world! Deus is coming! *I wish i were stronger. Oh wait, wish granted. Comments